<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Exercise in Control by avidreader_123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704316">An Exercise in Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidreader_123/pseuds/avidreader_123'>avidreader_123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/M, Fucking, Loss of Control, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Practice makes perfect, Sex, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidreader_123/pseuds/avidreader_123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is a control freak who takes on more responsibility than she should. When it starts to impact her personal life, Gaara decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Haruno Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am just practicing my smut writing, so please let me know what you think; any and all feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading though and I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura was tired. She had just finished another 18 hour shift in the hospital and she could feel the exhaustion consuming her. Opening the door to her office, she took in the room around her, the room that used to be a sanctuary for her. It was a place where she could learn and escape, but at some point it had almost become a cage, and for the life of her, she could not figure out when that had happened. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura was a control freak, so when she was presented the opportunity to become director of the Konoha hospital 2 years ago, she immediately accepted. She knew it would be hard work and long hours, but at the time, she didn't care. She had plans and goals to achieve and she would not let a little extra work hold her back. It didn't take long for her to flourish after accepting the position either. </p><p> </p><p>After optimizing the majority of the administrative processes utilized by the hospital, she moved onto medical processes. She established standard treatment plans for the most commonly seen injuries. She created stringent training regimens for her staff to ensure that they were always up to speed. She established guidelines for a basic medical curriculum to be implemented in the ninja academy. She created standards around post-mission medical check ins to ensure that the Konoha ninja always stayed at the top of their game. After all was said and done, she was in complete control of everything around her; so why now, did she feel so <em> out </em> of control?</p><p> </p><p>She knew part of it was pressure coming from those who were her expecting her to fail, and she didn't blame them really. </p><p> </p><p>At 24 years old, she was the youngest hospital director in the history of Konoha, responsible for the health and safety of every single person in the village. It was a lot for one person to handle regardless of age, and though she had established an impeccable reputation since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, it did nothing to lessen the anxiety she felt around her ability to succeed. It seemed that people either expected nothing but excellence or nothing but failure. There was no middle ground, and she was overwhelmed by trying to exceed everyone's expectations. </p><p> </p><p>Lost in thought, Sakura had missed the knocking on her office door, so when she finally felt the familiar presence enter the room, she couldn't hide her surprise. An exhausted smile plastered her face as she gazed into clear seafoam green eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Gaara…. What are you doing here? I thought the summit was next week”, the happiness clear in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Kakashi and I had few things to work out before the summit, so I came down a little early”, he responded with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura had spent a lot of time in Suna before taking on her role as director by helping them optimize their medical programs, a feat that ultimately led to her finally being offered the director position in Konoha. During her time in Suna though, her and Gaara had become very close, and although they never established any labels, to say they were ‘just friends’ would be a gross understatement. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that right?”, Sakura couldn't help but hope that seeing her had played at least a little part in his early arrival. </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring her question, she could feel his eyes finally taking in her disheveled appearance with concern. “You look tired?”</p><p> </p><p>“Im fine. It's just been a long day.”, she paused before continuing, “Do you have any dinner plans? It would be nice to catch up if you have the time.” Even though she was exhausted, she didn't want to pass up the opportunity to spend time with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you think I am here?”, he chuckled “Are you close to being done?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’d like to get cleaned up a bit before we head out though. Do you mind if we stop by my place on the way?” Sakura asked as she hung up her doctors coat and moved to put away the files that cluttered her desk. </p><p> </p><p>Gaara leaned against the wall as he watched her flutter about the room. It had been months since he had last seen her, and after observing her current state, he was concerned. She seemed tense, and he hadn't missed the purple shadows that seemed to be ingrained under her eyes. He continued to ponder her current state until he felt a quick tap on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Lets go!” she smiled at him as she grabbed her keys, walking ahead to hold the door open for him as he followed behind. He couldn't help but appreciate the soft curve of her hips as she turned to lock the door. Catching where his gaze was set, Sakura snickered “Ready to go or do you need a little more time?”, his eyes moved back to her face before responding, “Yeah, I think I’m good now” and with a chuckle they both made their way out of the hospital and towards her apartment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So how have you been?” Sakura stepped out of the bathroom pressing a towel against her damp hair. Gaara sat on the edge of the bed taking in the sight of her draped in a deep green robe that hugged her body dangerously; unable to help but admire the way it made her eyes shine, he reached out for her as she walked towards him, pulling her to stand in between his legs. </p><p> </p><p>She felt goosebumps trail her body as his hands wrapped around the back of her thighs, tracing light circles on her sensitive skin. His touch sent shivers down her spine, as she looked down at his heated gaze. </p><p> </p><p>She dropped the towel to the floor and moved her arms around the back of his neck, running her fingers through his red locks. She felt him grip her thighs as her nails teased his scalp; releasing her legs, he reached up to grab her hands and pull them down between them. </p><p> </p><p>“Ive been good, and as much as i'd like to continue...” he paused, placing light kisses on the palms of each of her hands before looking back up at her “I really do want to catch up with you…… and I can’t promise i’ll be able to stop myself if you keep running your fingers through my hair like that”, he chuckled as he finished, but she could feel the concern in his words. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help but scoff. She wanted a distraction from the stress that had building and she wouldn’t let go of the opportunity that easy. </p><p> </p><p>“What if I don’t want you to stop yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes narrowed and it only spurred her on more. </p><p> </p><p>She leaned down and whispered softly against his ear, “I missed you…… Did you not miss me too?”, she nipped at his earlobe before leaving soft kisses behind his ear and down his neck. He stiffened at the sensation, but it didn’t take long for him to reciprocate. His hands lightly traced along her abdomen playing with the ties of her robe, her body tingling at the caresses. </p><p> </p><p>Loosening the ties, she felt one hand grip her waist as the other continued up her body. Lost in his ministrations, she hadn’t noticed the trail he was making until she felt a strong grip close around her slender neck. She gasped as he pulled her face in front of his own. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes were hard as he spoke, “I missed you very much, and that’s exactly why you’re going to take off this robe and get dressed for dinner….... Once we figure out how to fix what’s got you all worked up, we can come back to this”, he squeezed her waist for emphasis. </p><p> </p><p>She felt her pulse thrumming against his fingers as she tried to figure out what to do next. She didn’t want to stop. She wanted the distraction of his body against her own. She wanted to drown out all of her negative emotions with the feel his mouth against her skin, his cock against her throat, and his fingers against her clit….. the only way to get any of that though would be to acquiesce to his demands. “Fine” she mumbled in a huff of frustration. </p><p> </p><p>Before she could pull away completely, he placed a soft kiss to her lips “Thank you”. She couldn't help the fluttering in her stomach, but she refused to let him have the last word, no matter how sweet it was. With all the confidence she could muster, she let her robe fall from her shoulders as she made her way to the closet, glancing back at his frozen form as she chuckled “My pleasure”. He watched her hips sway through the closet door and cursed himself. </p><p> </p><p>He knew he was doing the right thing by denying her, but it did nothing to help the bulge pressing stiffly against his pants. He cared deeply for Sakura though, and he could tell that something was wrong; so with a quick adjustment, Gaara stood and made his way back to the living room to wait for her to finish getting ready. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So you feel like you have <em> too </em> much control?” Gaara hummed as he sipped his glass of wine. </p><p> </p><p>They had ended up at a small cafe in the outskirts of the civilian district nestled against the forest; ivy and twinkle lights adorned the exterior and Sakura admired the way they sparkled in the night. She continued to stare into the shining lights as she silently contemplated her response. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I don't know if it's about having too much control…. I just know that Im overwhelmed.”, she glanced back at Gaara before continuing, “My life is consumed by caring for others, and I honestly love it…. I love helping people and healing people, but the problem is that I feel as if it's never enough. Im responsible for every single person who walks through the doors of that hospital and I have worked my ass off to make sure that everyone gets the best care possible. I created every process that the hospital uses. I trained a majority of the staff and I introduced the medical curriculum at the academy. I did all of these things but what if it's still not enough? What if something goes wrong? It would all be my fault…. and instead of just sucking it up and getting over all the anxiety, I am sitting here complaining to a Kage. It's pathetic.”, she ended with a bitter laugh as she turned back to gaze at the lights.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to admit that I would be very disappointed if all you saw me as was a Kage”, Gaara smirked as she scoffed.. </p><p> </p><p>“You know thats not what I meant.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don't know that….but what I do know is that you are not being fair to yourself. You have dedicated your entire life to your village, but you cannot be individually responsible for their survival. Their lives do not rest on your shoulders alone, because if that was the case, Kakashi might be out of a job. You gave them the tools to succeed and survive, but they are responsible for utilizing them.”, he paused to take in her appearance, she refused to make eye contact with him, eyes locked on the lights. He could tell she was ignoring what he said, and he did not know how to get through to her. He wanted her to understand that she could not take everything on herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, look at me..”, she stiffened at the sound of her name, “Sakura. Look at me right now.”, reluctantly, she turned back to face him. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you feel the need to take on all of this responsibility, but doing so only does a disservice to those that you care for. You have to trust in their ability the same way they trust in yours. I definitely understand your anxiety, but sometimes you just have to relinquish control, if only to give others the opportunity to prove themselves”. He could tell she was finally beginning to grasp what he was trying to say, but with that understanding came a devious thought. Maybe there was a better way to get his point across.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura felt a familiar heat building in her center when he spoke next.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you let me show you how satisfying it can be to give up control….”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Bed. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had made their way back to her apartment and were now standing in her bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura hesitated. How was this supposed to go? She was by no means a prude, but she had never done something as adventurous as giving complete control of herself to somebody before. She knew she trusted Gaara with her life, but letting go in this way went against every logical thought in her mind; but if that were the case, why did she have such a strong urge to listen to the command? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Sakura contemplated her next action, she felt his gaze pierce her soul. She was frozen. Unable to move, her breath hitched as she felt his sand slowly slither around her calves, the tendrils lacing up her thighs as it made its way to her waist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was he doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im not going to force you to do anything you dont want to do, Sakura.” His sand continued to trail up her waist, leaving light touches in its wake. She felt it tickle her arms before surrounding her wrists, slowly pulling her hands behind her back. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she realized she was locked in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara gave her a hungry look before continuing, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The point of this exercise is to show you that it is safe to release control sometimes, that even if you let go a little,” he stepped forward, his hand reached to cup her face, thumb ghosting over her lips “someone will always be there for you” her lips parted before he continued “so if this is something you are not willing to do, you need to tell me now. Will you give me control?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused, anticipation growing as he waited for her response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura felt the moisture pooling between her thighs. His words affected her more than she could have possibly imagined. She was sticky with lust and wanted nothing more than to show him what he was doing to her, but his bindings kept her locked in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara lowered his hand and stepped back at her confirmation,  “Lets establish some ground rules…First, you will not move without explicit permission. Second, you will not cum until I tell you to cum and third we will need to use safe words”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura rolled her eyes at that last rule. She was a shinobi trained to endure any level of pain, why would she need a safe word?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara was undeterred. “Dont make that face at me, Sakura. I dont care if I can even stab you through the chest without you flinching. This about trusting me to take control and I will not have this exercise ruined because you want to prove how ‘tough’ you are. I want this to be a pleasurable experience for you, so I need to trust that you will communicate with me” Sakura scoffed and Gaara immediately dropped his sand and turned away, “Fine, if you don’t want to follow the rules, then I guess we are done here.” Sakura stared after him, shocked at what seemed to be his imminent depature. He couldnt be serious?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaara, you're being ridiculous. I don’t need a safe word.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You either agree to the rules or we don't play at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused in the doorway, staring back at her. He was serious and she could tell he wouldn't back down, so pushing the last of her stubbornness away, Sakura uttered her final confirmation with a sigh of defeat, “Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I agree to your rules”, the satisfaction she could see in his eyes made her appreciate agreeing to his demands. As she reached to pull him back towards her, she realized that his sand had made its way back to her wrists, restraining her from any movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heated gaze distracted her as he stepped closer and closer. “Thank you” he replied as he lifted his hand to her. She felt it land on her neck as he finally settled back in front her, lightly tracing patterns against her skin before slowly trailing down her collarbone to the top of her shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt his breath against her temple as he leaned in to whisper, “Safe words. Yellow for slow and red for stop. Repeat them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned his head down, tongue gliding across her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses in its wake as he waited for her to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yellow for slow and red for..</span>
  <em>
    <span>stop”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she gasped as he nipped at her earlobe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura couldnt help but moan at his praise, an almost visceral reaction. She wanted to hear it again. She wanted to chase that affirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trapped standing in the middle of her bedroom, Gaaras lust was palpable and Sakura knew there was nowhere else she would rather be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One hand settling on her hip and the other teasing her neckline. She almost shuddered in anticipation as he began slowly unzipping her top, tendrils of sand simultaneously unraveling her chest bindings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaaras eyes grew hungry as the bindings silently fell to the floor. Goosebumps covered her skin as she felt the cool air against her exposed chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thumbs grazed the smooth skin of her stomach as his hands trailed up her sides. His fingers ghosted over her breasts as he moved to slide her shirt from her shoulders, her nipples peeking at his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers traced back down her body until she felt his hands grasp at the waistband of her pants. His fingertips pressed against her skin as he undid the clasp, pushing them down to follow the rest of her clothing to the floor. All that remained was her panties soaked with desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a step back, Gaara gazed upon her lithe body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was frozen. His sand keeping her feet cemented in the middle of the room and her arms planted at her sides. She could feel his eyes burning into her as they devoured her nakedness. What came next? The bed was behind her, but he had made no action to move them to it since his first command. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt unbelievably vulnerable. She was completely exposed and unable to move. She closed her eyes, attempting to clear her mind of the building anxiety. Lost in thought as she attempted to ground herself, Sakura had missed Gaara stepping back towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath hitched as he leaned in, planting light kisses against her jaw and down her neck. His hands once again ghosted over her chest as they moved down her body, one hand pausing to cup her breast, his thumb flicking her pert nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whimpered softly; His fingers pinching and twisting against her bud as he circled behind her; his other hand trailing the planes of her abdomen, sliding closer and closer to her heated core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped as he pressed her back to his chest, feeling his hardness against her ass, fingers teasing the lacy hem of her panties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want Sakura” he whispered before biting the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, his tongue soothing the mark before he continued to suck against the sensitive skin of her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Touch me….Please” she moaned as his fingers teased lower, tracing her folds through her underwear.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sakura” he commanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t think. His fingers teasing her chest, his clothed length grinding against her ass, his other hand so close to where she needed him most, her panties serving as an unwanted barrier. She couldn’t help but buck with a quiet “Fuck” as his fingers slid against her clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Gaara… fuck… please” she begged as she attempted to grind against his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stilled as he pressed his lips against her ear again “Do not move without permission.. I also told you to tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>where” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She cried out as he pinched both her clit and nipple at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck fuck fuck… Gaara please… I need you inside me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand pinching her nipple trailed back up her chest, grasping her jaw, as a finger teased her lips before entering her mouth, pressing down on her tongue. She couldn’t help but suckle it as he whispered again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are a lot of ways for me to be inside you, Sakura.You need to be much more specific.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To emphasize his point, she felt the hand on her clit gliding over her ass. She gasped as she felt his fingers press against her most forbidden place through her underwear. She shuddered as he slowly teased her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My pussy...please please please…I want your fingers inside my pussy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel his smirk against her ear, his fingers appearing at her center, pushing her panties aside as two fingers quickly thrust into her slick entrance, immediately curling into her as his palm began pounding against her clit with every motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but scream, the sudden onslaught of pleasure was almost too much as she tried to keep her hips from attempting to match the rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her legs began to shake as she felt his fingers lace through her pink locks, only for him to tug her head back against his shoulder, crashing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. Swallowing her whimpers as his tongue explored her mouth, his hand brought her closer and closer to the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel the coiling in her core, building to her release, her walls tightening in anticipation. This was too fast. She was going to cum… except Gaara had other plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right as she was about to fall into oblivion, Gaara stilled, pulling his hand away from her core, fingers glistening in her juices, as she gasped at the emptiness she now felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara chuckled at the pout adorning her lips “Remember, you are not allowed to cum unless I tell you to cum. Understood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her frustration at being denied was palpable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura felt as if her entire body was on fire as Gaara brought his fingers to his lips, tasting her desire. She had never felt this turned on in her entire life and the thrill of what came next was almost too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Savoring every bit of her essence, Gaara took a step back in front of her, eyes appreciating every curve as his sand held her in place. “What are the rules, Sakura?” he asked as he slowly sunk to his knees in front of her, taking in the scent of her dampness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goosebumps trickled across her body as his hands gripped the back of her thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No moving without permission. No cumming without permission. Use safe...words” she gasped as he leaned forward, mouth latching onto her inner thigh, his tongue trailing to her sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good” he praised, rewarding her by ripping her panties from her body. Shocked by the sudden exposure, she shivered as he moved closer and closer to her heated center. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet whimper escaped her lips as his tongue began caressing her folds, lapping at her wetness until finally it circled her clit, eliciting a luscious moan from the pink haired shinobi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanting to hear more, Gaara spread her thighs further apart before trailing his hand back to her core, grazing her folds as he continued suckeling against her clit. His fingers teased her entrance as she whimpered for his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to hold back any longer, Gaara pushed two fingers back inside of her with a third finger following closely behind as he continued to lap at the juices seeping from her entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES...ah fuck… yes Gaara please...please..please don’t stop..fuck”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kami, you taste so fucking good.” he growled in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura was desperate to run her fingers through his hair, wanting to hold him in place in order to take all of her pleasure, but he would not relinquish his control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt his sand pulling her hands behind her back. Her fingers flexed, trying to grab hold of anything to steady her against his ministrations. She felt her pleasure coiling and she knew she was close to falling off the edge once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaara..ah fuck.... i’m going to cum… shit… can I… can I please cum?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thrusting relentlessly into her sopping cunt, Gaara could feel her inner muscles fluttering, “You want to cum?” he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t hold back her moans as she begged “Yes, i’m so close...fuck... please please please Gaara can I cum?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her legs were shaking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a good girl you are for asking” he smirked against her center.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears were now running down her face as she attempted to hold off what would likely be the most intense orgasm of her entire life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a good girl, Sakura. Cum for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his words and a curl of his fingers, Sakura saw stars. Arms still trapped behind her back, she looked for purchase to ground her in the moment of ecstasy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara continued to taste her as his hand guided her through her release, only slowing as she came down from her high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her legs were still shaking as he slowly removed his hand from inside her, placing one last kiss against her center before rising from his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara wrapped one arm around her waist as he released his sand, licking his fingers clean before leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally having the ability to move, Sakura threaded her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss. Gaara chuckled at the movement. “You are really struggling with the not moving rule”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura huffed in protest at his comment as his hands traced down her sides, lightly squeezing as he moved past her hips. She felt him cup her ass before lifting her to him.  Meeting his movements, Sakuras fingers laced through his hair as she wrapped her legs around his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking them over to the bed, Gaara sat down on the plush mattress, leaning his back against the headboard with Sakura still wrapped around him. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he began rubbing soft circles on her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat quietly, relishing each others presence, as they each worked to catch their breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snuggling her face into the crook of his neck, Sakura muttered a content “Mmhmm”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel though?  Would you like to continue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura paused before leaning back to look him in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is more?” she uttered, slightly surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara smiled. “Of course. We haven’t even really started. The point of this exercise was for you to give up control….while you allowed me to restrain you, you still didn’t give up complete control if your movement was any indication” he paused before continuing, “You did very well considering it was your first attempt at letting go….but I would like to continue in order to accomplish our main goal. This time though, I want you to try to let go completely…..think you could do that for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With little hesitation and desperation she didn’t know she had, Sakura needly responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was initially only going to make this two parts, but it ended up being longer than I expected. It will probably be 4 parts at this point, but who knows? Ill just keep practicing until it gets good. lol.</p><p>If you have the time though, drop a comment and let me know what you think! Im still working on my writing skills, so I am interested in any and all feedback. </p><p>Thank you for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>